


bring my soul to bear

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, author indulges secret kinks, nebulous timelines, when does this take place i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to try something new. Loki is...game. Probably. (Or at least, he doesn't regret it yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring my soul to bear

**Author's Note:**

> Still reposting bits of fic (mostly porn tbh) from my Tumblr to AO3! And sometimes I write Thor/Loki fic? It does happen, every so often. As for everything else, I...have no excuses.

Loki shifted, hands flexing. He suddenly wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to this. After a long soak in a hot bath, though, and then Thor’s hands massaging his back until his muscles were warm and loose and he was sprawled comfortably spread-eagled on the floor, he supposed, he would have agreed to almost anything. Now, though…

Thor’s thumb slid between his buttocks and ran lightly over Loki’s asshole, and he fought not to push his hips back into his touch. “Mmm, Thor,” he said, mildly. “I’m beginning to think that –  _ahh._ ” His hips twitched as Thor moved his hand and began to open Loki’s body with one finger.

“You will like this,” Thor said, with authority. “I am told it is relaxing.”

Loki started to push himself up, though Thor’s finger probing inside his ass made that difficult. “You are  _told?_ Do you mean you’ve never-” His voice cut off in a sharp gasp as Thor stroked his fingertip over Loki’s prostate, teeth clicking together.

“Lie down,” Thor said, his free hand landing between Loki’s shoulder blades and pressing him back to down to the towel. He pulled his finger back only to add a second, stretching Loki open with methodical, deliberate care. Loki squirmed, cock starting to feel heavy between his legs.

“Nnh – get on with it. I’m not some mewling virgin, and if my ass has managed  _your_ monstrosity of a cock then I’m sure it can manage whatever little toy you’re intending to use.” Loki jerked with a yelp as Thor crooked his fingers to press down on his prostate at the same time as he bit the curve of his left buttock, hard enough that it would leave a mark.

“Fine, if you’re going to be impatient about it,” Thor said, but Loki could hear the thrum of desire in his voice and he withdrew his fingers.

Loki took a few deep breaths, preparing himself, but he still started, a little, at the sudden nudge of smooth metal, slicked with oil, against his hole. Thor pushed slowly, but the width was still more than two of Thor’s fingers, and his body stretched uncomfortably to accommodate the intrusion. He held his breath until he had to let it out in two harsh pants, the sensation riding the edge of pain and pleasure and making him rut against the towel under him. One of Thor’s warm hands spread out over his hip. “Take it,” he said, lowly. “I’d swear sometimes you were made to be stuffed full of something. After this, do you think you’ll still be able to take my – what did you call it – ‘monstrosity of a cock?’” Loki’s breath hissed out through his teeth. He indulged himself in imagining it, for a moment, himself still spread out on nothing but a towel, Thor manhandling his hips into the air and shoving his thick, glorious cock so deep in that Loki would taste it when he came.

He swallowed, hard, ass clenching around the device Thor was pushing into him. “I can take anything you can give,” Loki said, “that is, if you think you have the endurance to –  _ngh._ ”

Thor twisted the thing and shoved it the last little way in, and Loki felt the wider bit pop past his entrance, the whole thing seated inside him. He shifted, trying to get comfortable and adjust to the new feeling of fullness. He took a deep breath in, intending to let it out slowly, but it fled his lungs in a rush at the sudden, bizarre feeling of warm liquid flowing  _into_ his body, a spot of heat that started low and gradually spread upward and outward.

Loki made a faint sound and squirmed. Thor’s hand pressed down on his back. “Hold still,” he said commandingly, and as the heat seeped deeper into his entrails, filling his belly, Loki’s whole body seemed to be puddling into liquid as well. It felt –  _strange_ , but good, his eyelids fluttering and his breathing catching in his throat. Absorbed in the growing feeling of fullness, it took Loki a moment to notice that he was rutting absently against the towel, cock heavy and full.

Heavy and full like his body was beginning to feel, the pressure inside his body and the feeling of liquid sloshing in his entrails beginning to push past pleasurable strangeness into something else, though he wasn’t sure what. Loki panted and squirmed. “Thor…”

“Turn over,” Thor said. Loki considered the merits of resisting, but his own weight on his stomach was beginning to become uncomfortable, so he shifted to move to his back. Loki’s muscles felt almost too loose to move, unwilling to cooperate with his commands, and he moaned lowly for the way the motion made the liquid filling him feel, his cock twitching. As he flopped ungracefully onto his back, Loki’s eyes snagged on his stomach.

The normally flat plane showed a distinct curve. He raised a hand, trying to ignore the way it shook slightly, and ran it over that curve. His body shuddered even under that light touch, and Loki heard Thor make a low sound. He looked up and found his brother watching him with a predatory glint in his eye. One of his hands was wrapped around his hard and leaking cock.

“It looks as though you are with child,” Thor said, and Loki felt his expression contort for a moment, anger flickering up until Thor leaned forward and added, “I imagine filling you with a child of mine.” Loki heard himself make a small sound a little too much like a whine for comfort, and Thor reached out with one of his big hands and laid it on the distended bulge of Loki’s stomach, and then pressed down.

Loki’s muscles spasmed weakly and his mouth opened to yell, but no sound came out. His thoughts went blank and it was a feeling like a cramp mingled with pleasure, lust spiking and his cock hardening as his legs fell wider apart. He was so  _full_ and he couldn’t hold it in but there was nowhere for it all to go, not with the device in his ass that had pumped the liquid in keeping it securely inside. He panted, and Thor rubbed a slow circle over the swollen curve of his belly, his hand a warm, solid weight.

Loki groaned. He could feel himself getting lost in the sensations, of fullness, of warmth, of the weight of Thor’s hand. His eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled limply back, his breathing loud and uneven, muscles trying to tense but too limp to manage it. The cramping feeling was intensifying and Loki’s breaths staggered, the full feeling starting to become too much, Thor’s hand pressing down almost making him cry out.

Thor pulled back and Loki lay like a fish out of water, panting for air, as his fingers moved to Loki’s ass. “Hold it in,” he said, and began easing the plug out.

“You’re joking,” Loki said, his voice breathless. He forced his eyes open and found Thor smirking at him.

“Don’t think you can do it?”

Loki swore at him and gritted his teeth, clenching his muscles and concentrating on holding the liquid in as Thor eased the device out of his body, looking at him with a calculating gleam in his eyes. Loki squeezed his shut and tried to focus, though his thoughts kept breaking off in the middle.

He heard Thor move, his hand resting again on his distended stomach just above his attentive cock. “Don’t you dare,” Loki hissed, breathlessly. Thor pressed, harder than before. Loki’s body cramped and he surrendered.

The warm mess Loki had been holding in gushed out of his body and onto the towel and he went utterly slack, head lolling sideways as he gasped for air. He felt good, nerves humming at a low frequency even as his eyelids dragged downwards, the energy seeming to have left him with the rest. He hardly paid any mind to Thor folding the towel and wiping him clean with a fresh cloth, trying to gather his fragmented thoughts.

“How do you feel?” Thor asked. Loki hummed blurrily.

“Mmm.”

Thor’s hand brushed his hip. “You look more relaxed than I’ve seen you in an age.”

Loki thought he ought to resent that. But he felt it, too, gloriously languid and limp and…relieved. Empty and clean.

Thor manhandled him off the towel and dumped him uncerimoniously on the bed. “Still planning on…fucking me?” Loki said, his voice slurring a little, though his cock was still hard and a perfunctory tug from Thor’s hand made him gasp. The world felt blurry, pleasantly fuzzed, transformed by a soft, pleasurable haze.

“You’ve just made me more eager.” Thor’s hands lifted his hips, and Loki let his legs fall apart so Thor could fit between them. “I want to take you like this. Loose, pliant…” The head of Thor’s cock nudged against his swollen hole, and Loki felt the same little frisson of mingled fear and want at the size of it.

“That was the whole point of this exercise, wasn’t it,” Loki accused. “Go on, then, but don’t expect me to do very much…”

“All you have to do is lie back and let me have you,” Thor said, his voice a little husky, and then he breached him in one mighty, powerful thrust. Even for his loosened hole Loki still felt his body stretch to take him and couldn’t keep in a helpless yelp as Thor pushed in, his cock burning deep inside. He couldn’t make his muscles tense, though, couldn’t make his body move, and it was Thor’s hands that hauled his legs up, positioning Loki so his next thrust pounded even deeper. He could only take it, only lie back limply and feel his body rock with every time Thor plunged into him, the thick steel of his manhood dragging over his prostate with every stroke until he was making pathetic, small mewling noises. Thor ploughed him like a whore and it felt  _wonderful,_ he didn’t have to,  _couldn’t_ struggle against it and it was just- just-

Thor didn’t even touch him, just the pressure of his glorious cock on Loki’s insides enough to push him over the edge into coming, and even then Loki could only pant emptily, fingers clutching at the blankets and wishing he could dig them into Thor’s shoulders. Only a few thrusts later Loki felt Thor’s body stiffen and imagined he could feel his seed spurting against his entrails, Thor’s continued motion pushing it up into his body, grinding it into his flesh even as a little dribbled down the inside of his thighs.

He wondered if Thor hoped he might plant a child in him, and found the thought for a moment faintly intoxicating.

Thor pulled out of him and Loki’s legs dropped limply back to the bed. Loki reached out and managed to grab his arm, giving it a tug, and after a moment Thor laid down next to him. Loki rolled over with an effort and folded himself against the warm bulk of Thor’s body.

“I should do this to you more often,” Thor said, his voice warm, a vibration in his chest that Loki could feel. Loki nuzzled into his shoulder, eyes closed.

“Mmm,” he said, noncommitally. Thor’s hands skimmed down his back to run just lightly over Loki’s buttocks.

“Next time maybe I’ll try doing it twice,” Thor said. Loki groaned, but he felt a low, familiar tug in his belly as well.

No, this certainly wasn’t all bad. 


End file.
